All Around Me
by XxUnknownXxXEntityxX
Summary: My first song fic. Lots of lemon action, mature readers only. Enjoy!


**A/N:**** I do not nor will ever own Inuyasha. I make no money from these stories.. I also do not own the song. It is owned by Flyleaf. The song is "All Around Me" Btw, this fic is AU and set in present time. Lyrics are italicized. ** WARNING, VERY LEMONY****

"**All Around Me"**

Kagome looked up at the restaurant around them. She and Sesshoumaru were the only patrons left. The waiters were cleaning up and flipping chairs around them. She took a look at her cell phone and was surprised when she saw it was after ten o'clock. They had been sitting there talking, laughing, and flirting for three hours.

"Maybe we should go elsewhere and continue this… conversation." Sesshoumaru practically purred in a low, seductive voice. He was staring at her in a way that made things low in her body tighten.

"Where…?" She whispered in soft anticipation. He was so sexy. His long silver hair glowed in the light of the candles on their table. His eyes were amber. A beautiful amber that sometimes looked like molten gold. He crescent on his forehead and the magenta lines on his body marked him as full blooded demon. His claws were sharp and graceful as they rested on her outstretched palm. He was perfection in her mind, and she hadn't even seen what he looked like undressed yet.

"We could go to my place. It's only a short drive."

"Okay" She said breathlessly. The way he was looking at her was making her heart beat faster. That low place in her stomach tightened further. Sesshoumaru scented her arousal and smirked internally. His eyes devoured her. From her long raven hair and smooth slightly tan skin to her classically beautiful face. She had sensual lips and a small pert nose. Her high cheekbones were slightly flushed with a soft pink. Her eyes are what held him the most. They were a deep mocha that he felt he could fall into and willingly drown. He signaled to the waiter for their check without ever breaking his slow perusal of her.

The waiter came over and handed the black, leather bound check cover to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru put his card inside and handed it back. Moments later the waiter was back and Sesshoumaru signed the slip and added a generous tip. When the waiter left, Sesshoumaru stood up and took Kagome's hand. They walked out of the restaurant and Sesshoumaru opened the door of his black Viper. Sesshoumaru waited as she slid inside before shutting the door and walking around the car.

Both were silent as the car weaved through traffic to his apartment building in breathless anticipation of what pleasures awaited them. Sesshoumaru led Kagome to an elevator and activated it by key. The two occupants of the elevator stared at each other, both thinking about what was to come. The elevator stopped at the top floor and Sesshoumaru led Kagome into his penthouse apartment.

Kagome didn't bother looking around much, but what she did saw was expensive and elegant, just like the man she was with. Sesshoumaru looked at her in askance. She knew he wanted to take her into the bedroom, so she swallowed audibly and nodded. He picked her up and carried her into his plush bedroom and set her on the black silk bedding.

He began kissing her softly at first and then with almost savage intensity. In Kagome's mind the room started to spin and all she could feel was his arms around her and his lips on hers.

_**My hands are searching for you**_

_**My arms are outstretched towards you**_

_**I feel you on my fingertips**_

_**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**_

She slid her hands up to touch his chest and back. Kagome loved the feel of his muscular body on her fingertips. She pushed lightly on his chest and stood to unzip her dress. It fell to the floor and she was left standing in only a couple scraps of black lace. Sesshoumaru growled low and it caused goosebumps to rise on her skin. She sat back on the bed and watched him undress.

_**The fire rising through my being**_

_**Burning, I'm not used to seeing you**_

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

She gasped as the last of his clothes fell away and she saw his already erect member. 'Wow, much bigger than Inuyasha' she thought and shivered with anticipation, her body coming to life without him even touching her. She swallowed and her tongue went over her lips. His body was pale, muscled, and perfect. The magenta stripes on his hips drawing her attention once again to his manhood. Her body was on fire. She wanted him with every fiber of her being in that moment.

He stood before her and slowly approached. She slid back on the bed and watched him as he came to rest on top of her. They kissed each other passionately, drowning in the sensation. She had not ever felt this alive in a man's arms.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

They broke the kiss and Kagome was panting, unable to draw enough air into her lungs as she watched him open the front clasp of her bra. He applied gentle pressure to one of her breasts while running the tip of his tongue over the nipple of the other. She ran her hands through his silky hair and arched into him, every part of her body tingling. He used his claws to remove her panties. He licked over her hips and kissed the little dip in between. She gasped and gave a low moan when his tongue made contact with her ultra-sensitive bud. He used just his tongue to bring her to pleasure. Growling his approval when her hips bucked and making sure to lick up every drop of her fragrant juices. He moved up her body until his hips rested in the cradle of hers. He let her taste herself on his tongue before he slowly entered her tight sheath. She moaned softly and arched her hips, driving him deeper. He hissed as his beast roared its approval in his mind. Sesshoumaru tried to be careful with him, but she nipped his shoulder in displeasure of his slow movements. When her teeth made contact with his skin, he lost control and pounded into her wet warmth. She came for him again, moaning his name. He thrust harder and deeper, feeling her muscles quiver around him. He flipped her over and penetrated her from behind. She let out a scream of pleasure as she felt him hit that sweet spot at her deepest. His hard length hit that spot over and over, sending Kagome into her strongest orgasm yet. She screamed his name this time, nails digging into the sheets. Her sheath tightened around him almost painfully and her moaned her name as he got his own release.

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

His arms were around her, holding her close. That was when she knew. She loved him. He had been so gentle with her ever since she had broken up with Inuyasha. He had taken his time with her, knowing of her broken heart at his brother's abusive hands. Kagome could almost feel the hole in her heart filling with love for the demon that held her.

_**My hands float up above me**_

_**And you whisper that you love me**_

_**And I begin to fade**_

_**Into our secret place**_

Sesshoumaru got up on his hands and looked down at her. He could read her thoughts in her eyes as she put her hand up to his cheek.

"I love you" He whispered softly, showing her with his eyes that he spoke the truth. He once again started touching her. He made sure to worship every part of her body. Slowly and torturously he used hands, tongue, lips, and teeth to pleasure her.

Kagome's eyes glazed over in passion as he once again took her to that place where time was suspended and all she could see and feel was him. He kept torturing her until she came again for him.

_**The music makes me sway**_

_**The angels singing say we are alone with you**_

_**I am alone, and they are too with you**_

As he let her come down from the pleasure high, she noticed for the first time that there was slow, almost hypnotic music playing from somewhere. The singer's voice was angelic and soft. Kagome sat up and Sesshoumaru looked at her, eyes showing his confusion.

Kagome got off the bed and moved to the music, dancing for him. Her hips moved from side to side as her hands trailed along her body. He watched as if in a trance as her body moved to the music. He stood and placed his hands on her, joining her sinuous dance.

_**I'm alive, I'm alive**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling **_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

They swayed to the music for a few moments before he picked her up and set her on the dresser. He entered her in one long, fast thrust. He buried himself in her again and again, hard. She clutched his shoulders, being unable to comprehend anything but Sesshoumaru and the pleasure he was bringing her. She gasped and panted, still unable to draw good breath. The passion and emotion between them, making her breath hiss in and out. Her release engulfed her like a wave crashing over and through her body. Her frantic, sudden release brought on his and his hot seed rushed out to coat her womb.

_**And so I cry**_

He lay his forehead against hers and looked at her with his heart in his eyes. Kagome was transfixed by the love she saw there and a tear escaped her eye.

"Why do you cry?" Sesshoumaru was confused by her tear.

"I love you too…" He could smell the waves of contentment rising from her skin and smiled.

The next day she went to her apartment and started gathering her things. Sesshoumaru and she had talked about it and she was going to move in with him. She was humming to herself, happily packing. She did not hear her door open. She turned to go gather some things from her bathroom and nearly collided with Inuyasha.

"What are you…" She whispered

"My brother!" He screamed at her. Fury was radiating off of him and he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard, "You fucked my brother, you little whore!"

He slammed her into the wall and she slid down the wall. Inuyasha grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her feet. He drew back his fist and hit her in the face. He held her hair to keep her from falling, "I followed he last night and saw you go home with the bastard! You will pay for this!"

He beat her until she could no longer stand, and kicked her in the ribs as she lay on the floor, and she thought she was going to die.

_**The light is white**_

_**And I see you**_

Kagome opened her eyes to see a brilliant light above her. As her eyes began to focus, she looked around the room. Sitting next to her bed in a chair was Sesshoumaru. She tried to smile, but the split in her lip caused her to wince.

"It's okay, Kagome. You are going to be okay. You have many bruises and a cracked rib, but I got there in time. I was anxious to see you, so I drove to your apartment and found him standing over you." His voice cracked just a little, showing an uncharacteristic weakness.

"How… What happened?" She whispered.

"I… well, I gave him a taste of what you went through and called the police and an ambulance. He is in jail." He softly laid his hand on her cheek.

_**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**_

Kagome was so glad to be alive. She had Sesshoumaru and besides some pain, her life was going to be perfect.

One month later, Kagome came home from a night out with the girls. She moved through the penthouse with ease. It had become just as much her home as his. As she entered the bedroom, she paused seeing Sesshoumaru on the bed. All he had on were a silky pair of turquoise boxers. Instantly, she felt that heat in her lower stomach.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing**_

She smiled at him. Slowly, she untied the baby blue halter top she was wearing. She lifted it up over her head and threw it on the floor. She watched the desire flame in his eyes as she peeled off the skin tight jeans she was wearing. When Kagome stood before him in nothing but the matching baby blue strapless bra and matching underwear, he stood up and walked towards her. He kissed her like she had been gone for weeks instead of merely hours. It was harsh and savage and moaned softly into his mouth. He drew back for a moment and let her catch her breath. Whenever he touched her, it felt like she couldn't breathe, like the air in the room was more solid. He drew her into the bathroom where the huge whirlpool tub was filled and red rose petals were strewn around the room. Some of the petals floated atop the water and the bathroom was lit by soft candlelight.

He came up behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it slide to the floor. She quickly divested herself of the panties and turned to him. He had already removed his slight amount of clothing. She still thought he looked like a god, a sex god at that. She felt herself grow wet thinking about all the wonderful things he did to her. She watched his eyebrow lift, scenting her desire when he had yet to touch her. Kagome gifted him a seductive smile. She brought her hands up and gripped her breasts, tossing her head back and sighing. Sesshoumaru watched the show, loving when she did this. He watched her hands roam over her body, little sighs escaping her lips when she touched a sensitive area. His eyes never left her as she sat on the ledge of the tub and lowered her hand to the soft, already wet folds of her womanhood. She slid two fingers into herself and arched her hips into them.

Sesshoumaru could take no more and picked her up. He pressed her up against a wall and slipped into her depths. Kagome moaned his name and wrapped her fingers in his hair. He fucked her hard and fast. She was screaming his name as he pushed her body over the edge and into release. He slowed to a leisurely pace and watched her passion glazed eyes as she came down. He adjusted her hips so his hardness slid over and over that spot in her that drove her wild. She was panting and moaning as his erection hit the spot over and over. She dug her nails into his shoulders moaning for more. He quickened his pace and this time when she came, he went with her.

He carried her to the tub and stepped in. Sesshoumaru lowered them into the water.

_**Take my hand**_

_**I give it to you**_

_**Now you owe me **_

_**All I am**_

_**You said you would never leave me**_

_**I believe you**_

_**I believe**_

"Be my mate, Kagome. I love you so much my heart aches with it. I never thought I could feel this way, but you gave this to me. I would give you anything you wanted. I never want to be without you, my love. I will never leave you, if you would but give me this." His nervousness showed in his eyes. He never showed his true emotions to anyone but her.

"Yes" she said simply. She wanted this as much as he did.

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healed**_

They got out of the tub and dried each other. He led her by the hand back into their bedroom. Slowly he caressed her body. He placed kisses all other her face, throat and then collarbone, swirling his tongue in the hollow. He worshipped her breasts with his tongue. He flicked it over and over the tight bud of her nipple before slowly drawing his fang over it. Kagome moaned and fisted her hands in his hair. She pulled on his hair, drawing him down her body to the place she wanted his tongue next. Normally she would have let him take his time and do what he wanted, but she felt this almost desperate need. Sesshoumaru smirked at her impatience, but gave her what she wanted. He laved softly at her folds, savoring her sweet, addictive flavor. He swirled his tongue over her clit and she bucked her hips into his mouth. He flicked his tongue over the spot again as her slid two fingers into her wetness. He moaned loudly, feeling her body tighten in all those delicious places. Sesshoumaru set a steady rhythm and soon she was screaming out her climax. His tongue lapped up all evidence of her release before he flipped her body over. Kagome wrapped her soft hand around his length and led him to her entrance. He entered her fully in one fast thrust before allowing his beast free. Kagome couldn't stop the noises in her throat as he grabbed her his and fucked her viciously. The sound of flesh against flesh spurred him on. As he felt them both nearing completion, he sung his fangs into her shoulder. Kagome screamed and her walls began to quiver and tighten around him. He thrust once more and growled his own release into her shoulder. He drew out of her and licked her wound to stop the bleeding.

He held her in his arms and growled, "Mine"

"Forever…" she whispered, her heart finally complete.

**A/N: This is my first song fic, please let me know what you think by clicking on that little button below and reviewing. Hope you enjoyed!!**


End file.
